A TRUE FRIEND, SHRI RAJNATH SINGH, UNION MINISTER OF HOME AFFAIRS OF INDIA
Shri Rajnath Singh was born 10 July 1951 in the small village of Bhabhaura in Chandauli district of the Indian state of Uttar Pradesh in the same Rajput family of the author.His father was Ram Badan Singh and his mother was Gujarati Devi. He was born into a family of farmers like the author.He went on to secure a masters degree in physics , acquiring first division results from the Gorakhpur University. He began his career as a physics lecturer in Mirzapur, and had been associated with the Rashtriya Swayamsevak Sangh since 1964, at the age of 13 and remained connected with the organisation. He became secretary for the Mirzapur unit of the Bharatiya Jan Sangh; a Hindutva based political party in 1975. He was the District President of the Jana Sangh at the age of 24, and in 1977, elected Member of Legislative Assembly from the Mirzapur constituency. He became the State President of the BJP youth wing in 1984, the National general secretary in 1986 and the National President in 1988 elected into the Uttar Pradesh legislative council. In 1991, he became Education Minister in the first BJP government in the state of Uttar Pradesh. Major highlights of his tenure as Education Minister included Anti-Copying Act, 1992, which made copying a non-billable offence rewriting history texts and incorporating Vedic Mathematics into the syllabus. In April 1994, he elected into the Rajya Sabha and he became involved with the Advisory committee on Industry (1994–96), Consultative Committee for the Ministry of Agriculture, Business Advisory Committee, House Committee and the Committee on Human Resource Development. On 25 March 1997, he became the President of the BJP's unit in Uttar Pradesh and in 1999, became the Union Cabinet Minister for Surface Transport. In 2000, he became Chief Minister of Uttar Pradesh and twice elected as MLA from Haidergarh in 2001 and 2002. He tried to rationalise the reservation structure in government jobs by introducing the most Backward Classes between the OBC and SC, so that the benefit of reservation can reach the lowest status of Society. In 2003, Singh was appointed as the Minister of Agriculture and subsequently for Food Processing in the NDA Government led by Atal Bihari Vajpayee, and was faced with the difficult task of maintaining one of the most volatile areas of India's economy. During this period, he initiated a few epoch-making projects including the Kisan Call Centre and Farm Income Insurance Scheme. He brought down interest rates on Agricultural loans and also established Farmer Commission and initiated Farms Income Insurance Scheme. After the BJP lost power in the 2004 general elections, it forced to sit in the Opposition. After the resignation of prominent figure Lal Krishna Advani, and the murder of strategist Pramod Mahajan, Rajnath Singh sought to rebuild the party by focusing on the most basic Hindutva ideologies. He announced his position of "no compromise" in relation to the building of a Ram Temple in Ayodhya at any cost and commended the rule of Vajpayee as Prime Minister, pointing towards all the developments the National Democratic Alliance made for the ordinary people of India. He also criticised the role of the English language in India, claiming that it caused erosion of cultural values.On 24 January 2013, re-elected as the BJP's National President and credited for getting first BJP government in southern part of India. He contested the 2014 Lok Sabha elections from Lucknow constituency and elected as a Member of the Indian Parliament. On 26 May took the reins as the Union Minister of Home Affairs in the Narendra Modi government. * On Facebook alone, there are 2,727,454 likes talking about this. The author of the Kingdom of Shiva is a friend and conveys greetings through this article.Sivkishen 18:09, October 28, 2014 (UTC) * Category:This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 License. Category:Creative Commons Attribution ShareAlike 3.0